


Falling Jade

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Series: Shifted Colors [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Explosions, Gen, Rainbow Drinkers, Very Mild Gore, Well only one, also Meenah is referenced in this if you squint, hahaha that's not important at all, it starts with an explosion what did you expect, it turns into some kind of fluffy arasol-ish stuff after that though, this also so far falls first on the timeline that's why it's first in the series right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: You are ARADIA MARYAM and you are about five sweeps old.Equius has sent you yet ANOTHER blackrom gift. He keeps sending them after you told him you weren’t interested in him red-wise so he started blackflirting instead. You’re not interested in him AT ALL! Not as anything more than a friend, at least. You don’t want to be in a quadrant with him.





	Falling Jade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the course of a single day, oops (I literally started this around the same time last night...)
> 
> So now enjoy Aradia having some bad luck but also meeting Sollux :3

You are ARADIA MARYAM and you are about five sweeps old.

Equius has sent you yet ANOTHER blackrom gift. He keeps sending them after you told him you weren’t interested in him red-wise so he started blackflirting instead. You’re not interested in him AT ALL! Not as anything more than a friend, at least. You don’t want to be in a quadrant with him.

D--> Hell0 Arad1a  
D--> 1 h0pe y0u w1ll f1nally understand that we are meant t0 be and accept th1s quadrant g1ft  
D--> <3<

D--> Equ1us Capt0r

Uuuugh. You aren’t interested! He needs to stop!

You might as well see what’s in the box anyway.

The box contains a rather decent sized crystal. At least he knows you like gemstones. It’s nice, maybe you’ll keep it.

But...

This doesn’t seem very blackrom to you.

You lift the stone and inspect it closely.

You hear something quietly ticking.

Where is that coming from?

You raise the crystal higher to check it for the sound.

It explodes in your face.

You are very very lucky that you close your eye to blink because otherwise your right eye would’ve been blown straight out. You are also lucky the blast wasn’t extremely powerful, because if it were any stronger you’d be much more seriously injured and probably eyeless then too.

_Shit._

Your right hand is dripping jade blood.

The right half of your face and down that half of your neck to your shoulder is burning. So is your hand.

You SCREAM.

It HURTS.

And you almost feel like you could die right here.

But that relief never comes.

Instead you keep screaming.

You realize you have to do something about these burns. You’re dizzy, off balance. The blast seriously threw you off. You try to take a couple steps forward.

The last thing you notice is the floor rushing up to collide with you. The last thing you feel is the pain of the collision.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up on... gog, you don’t know.

Your face hurts. In a lot of places. So does your neck and right shoulder. And your right hand.

You’re buried under a good few snuggleplanes. They’re nice and soft. You like it here.

Sleepily, you wonder who put you here. Then you realize it was probably Aranea. Who else would it be, after all?

“Oh!” a soft, masculine voice exclaims. “You’re awake.”

Did you say your thoughts aloud there? “Uh...” You’re too tired to make any actual words.

“I’m Sollux. Sollux Leijon. Through a rather large, long, confusing series of connections, I was asked to come here and help you recover.”

“Yeaaaaaaaaah... I don’t mind hearing... what happened...”

“I don’t think it’s worth my words, honestly.”

“Naaaaaaaaah. I like your voice...”

He does have a very nice voice. You haven’t even seen him yet and you kind of like him.

You realize you should sit up. Then, you can probably see him.

It’s a bit of a slow process. Your body doesn’t really want to respond. It does, with a lot of effort.

Sollux is a small oliveblood. Very small. Cute. He’s clearly got minor mutations in two pairs of ears and a second tail. He also looks very sophisticated.

Hehe.

You might be tired, sore, and kind of loopy (why? You have absolutely no clue), but you definitely like him. At least as a friend.

“You really shouldn’t try to do too much yet,” he sighs. “The sopor hasn’t entirely worn off and no one wants you injuring yourself again.”

You let out a little confused chirp.

“You know, the reason I had to come in the first place? I don’t know the full story but something exploded in your face and you fainted and injured yourself.”

Oh.

Right.

You are definitely tired, because you clearly aren’t thinking straight.

You’re mad at Equius for sure, that was seriously awful.

“Uh... can you turn down the glow? That hurts.”

“Huh?”

“You’ve been glowing since Aranea found you, apparently. You just turned the light level up by quite a bit there.”

Glowing? Glowing?! GLOWING?!

Oh god no. No. No! NO! _NO! YOU CAN’T HAVE DIED._

_**YOU CAN’T, CAN YOU?** _

You must’ve though, because only rainbow drinkers glow.

Your name is ARADIA MARYAM, and you are a rainbow drinker at the tender age of five sweeps.

“Sorry,” you mutter.

“No, it’s okay. It’s actually quite fascinating, when you aren’t scorching my retinas.”

To a non-jadeblood, maybe, but to you, it means you died and revived.

You know what? You’re still tired, and drifting off.

You lie back down and fall asleep again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is SOLLUX LEIJON, and Aradia is quite impressive. She’s healing far faster than you expected. She also almost constantly glows.

Is that normal for jadebloods? Aradia and Aranea are the first you’ve met and Aranea doesn’t, but Aradia does.

Considering Aradia’s asleep, you might as well ask Aranea.

She’s practically GLUED to her husktop when you find her, chatting with a blueblood on Trollian.

You tap her shoulder to get her attention. She jumps and nearly falls over. “What do you want?” She seems slightly upset but nothing worse.

“I just wanted to ask... is it normal for jadebloods like you and Aradia to glow? Aradia’s glowing and I’ve been meaning to ask about it.”

“Normal for a rainbow drinker, yeah.”

“Rainbow drinker?”

“A good number of jadebloods turn into them when they die through an accident. If Aradia’s glowing like a bioluminescent kind of glow, yeah, she’s a rainbow drinker.”

“Ooookay.”

Well, that’s not what you expected. At least you have an answer.

Talking to Aranea makes you want to figure out where Rufioh went. He’s... somewhere around here. Knowing him, he’s probably on Trollian too, talking with Damara, Horuss, or both of them. That’s just the way he is, likes to keep up with his friends.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up with a warmer body close to you. Sollux is checking your hand, apparently. And adjusting the bandages on it.

You definitely are starting to feel slightly less horrible.

He’d actually make a pretty good mediculler, if this is normally how he good is.

He asks you how you’re feeling. You tell him you’re alright. Not great, but not dying.

You laugh weakly at that. He doesn’t really think it’s funny. He then tells you he knows you’re a rainbow drinker now.

Oh.

Eh, it was bound to happen. He couldn’t go not knowing forever.

You decide to just make some friendly small talk with him, since you are quite bored from doing nothing but sleeping with short bursts of sore awakeness.

It goes on for a while with you two just chatting. After a little while, he asks you to try and stand up, just to see how steady you are.

You do it alright, but you are a bit off-balance from not standing for gog-knows-how-long. Sollux helps you steady yourself, and it makes you realize how small he really is (you aren’t exactly TALL, per se, but you’re still close to a head taller than him). You flicker a bit with happiness, and he calls you a firefly.

He’s cute.

He’s someone you wouldn’t mind being close with.

It just may take some time.


End file.
